Since laminated glass generates only a small amount of scattering glass fragments even when subjected to external impact and broken, laminated glass is excellent in safety. As such, the laminated glass is widely used for automobiles, railway vehicles, aircraft, ships, buildings and the like. For example, the laminated glass is produced by sandwiching an intermediate film for laminated glass between a pair of glass plates.
The following Patent Document 1 discloses an interlayer film for laminated glass containing a tetraazaporphyrin compound.
The following Patent Document 2 discloses an interlayer film obtained by using a plasticized polyvinyl acetal resin composition. The plasticized polyvinyl acetal resin composition contains 100 parts by weight of a polyvinyl acetal resin, 20 to 60 parts by weight of a plasticizer, 0.1 to 3 parts by weight of at least one kind of fine particles selected from the group consisting of tin-doped indium oxide (ITO) fine particles, antimony-doped tin oxide (ATO) fine particles, aluminum-doped zinc oxide (AZO) fine particles, indium-doped zinc oxide (IZO) fine particles, tin-doped zinc oxide fine particles, silicon-doped zinc oxide fine particles, lanthanum hexaboride fine particles and cerium hexaboride fine particles, and 0.00001 to 5 parts by weight of at least one kind of a compound selected from the group consisting of a diimonium-based coloring matter, an aminium-based coloring matter, a phthalocyanine-based coloring matter, an anthraquinone-based coloring matter, a polymethine-based coloring matter, a benzenedithiol type ammonium-based compound, a thiourea derivative and a thiol metal complex.
The following Patent Document 3 discloses an interlayer film which is high in ultraviolet ray blocking characteristics and capable of maintaining the optical quality over a long period of time. This interlayer film contains a polymer layer. The polymer layer contains a tungsten oxide reagent and at least one kind among a molecule having a benzotriazole group and a polyvalent metal salt.